Raccoon's Cute Kitsune
by Sakiq-Toshi
Summary: A certain Raccoon's cute friend, Kitsune, is coming to Suna for a unexpected visit! GaaNaru/NaruGaa yaoi fic! beware the lemon in later chapters!


Sakiq: Okay everyone! If you know who I am, then you know I have some stories in the making already. But I want to write this while I have the inspiration! Also, i didn't have a Beta to look at the story yet. So please don't comment on here, I will look for one ASAP when I have the time to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, some characters will be dead/murdered and most of the others will be yaoi, yuri and straight couples! but mostly yaoi or yuri

Warning: contains yaoi! And a sex scene with day dreaming also!

A Raccoon's Cute Kitsune

By Sakiq

***Suna***

Subaku no Gaara of Suna was sad.

Now you may be wondering why that is. See, the thing is he missed someone who he holds dear in his heart. His very first friend was at his home in Konoha while he was here in his office since he was the Kazekage in Suna. He had finished all the paper work for the next week! So, he had absalutley nothing to do for the day.

Gaara was staring out the window with his teal colored eyes. His dark red hair messily shifting in the soft breeze from the window, as he was staring off into the distance, something yellow was running towards the entranced to the village.

***Outside Suna***

The yellow blur suddenly stopped in front of the shinobi at the entrance to the sand village. The blond haired man politely bows to the guard and hold out a scroll. The man had a fox mask and armor. You can faintly see his eye color through the slits on his mask, which were a deep blue color.

A voice like chiming bells says "I am here to see Kazekage-sama."

The guard opens the scroll, quickly reads through it. He grunts a replay. "You may go on through Kitsune-san"

Kitsune politely bows, "Thank you." He walks onward then disappears onto the roof tops hopping from one house to another in a faint blur. He was headed towards a hotel not far from the Kazekage building in the middle of the sand village.

***With Gaara***

As Kitsune was headed towards the hotel, Gaara started daydreaming. Now, some people daydream about relaxing somewhere at home or outside, about sleeping the rest of the day away or some other type of daydreams. Gaara was daydreaming about his only friend...

***Gaara's Daydream***

Gaara was sitting at his desk doing the last paperwork of the day. As he was reading a mission statement, the door slowly opened without Gaara's notice.

In came a beautiful slightly long haired blond woman with cerulean eyes, she had a slight slim figure but she had some muscles meaning she can defend herself very well. She was wearing a victorian maids dress, with dark orange tones and dark, almost black, blue tones also. In all, she was breathtaking in the dress.

She made her way towards the kazekage with a mischievous glint in her eyes. When a shadow fell over Gaara, he looked up with a slight frown with a opened mouth to ask who came in without permission. Instead his sea-green eyes widened in shock with a blush on his cheeks, his pale pink mouth agape.

She lightly smiles at Gaara while she sat down on his right side of the desk. Gaara just blushed some more at the clear view he had of her lightly tan legs.

The maid leaned closer to softly purr to him. "Kazekage-sama~ you have been pretty busy have you not?" She lightly nipped at the ear.

Gaara shuddered at the nip, he replied huskily, "Naruto-kun, why are you wearing such... scandalous clothes?"

The now deemed male maid just continued to smile as he hoped off the desk and sat on Gaara's lap with a toothy kitsune grin. Naruto legs lightly hugging the sand-controller's thighs. "If you don't like it, I can just take them off." Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Gaara's neck as he leaned closer. His red lips almost touching the others.

Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly and dilated at the thought of Naruto taking his clothed off. He lightly hmm'ed as his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist possessively. "I would not mind a... show of that."

Naruto nuzzled the pale neck, "I bet you would Ka-ze-kage-sama~" He said his title slowly with a purr.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat. He nipped at Naruto's neck, "You are one such a tease aren't you my kitsune?"

"Ah~ B-but you like me anyways ne?" Naruto moaned out. Gaara kissed and licked the neck that was offered to him as his hand went under the skirt. When he felt bare flesh his non-exist eyebrow. "What is this? Not wearing any panties Naruto-kun?" He pinched a round globe.

Naruto squeaked and blushed at the action. He mumbled something under his breath. Gaara kept staring at him as he softly squeezed the ass in his hand. "May you say that again a little louder."

Naruto blushed a darker red. "I...uhm... c-couldn't find any dark orange ones." The blond haired boy hid his crimson face in Gaara's neck, embarrassed.

The Kazekage hugged Naruto close as he laughed. "Really now? But could you not have gotten black?" Naruto shook his head no.

"They didn't look right with the maid dress." Gaara gently pushed Naruto away form his neck, pecked him on a scarred cheek. "I see. But it don't matter much. I love it that you went without the panties. It can be so much better," Gaara huskily said as he grounded his half-hard erection into Naruto's own erection.

The blond haired boy gasped in shock then moaned lowly as he rocked forward also. As both bodies darted rocking and grinding against each other, a pale hand started to lightly circle a puckered hole between tan cheeks. Naruto broke the kiss from the sudden pleasure as a fingertip lightly pushed in.

***In the Kazekage Office***

Gaara was currently rubbing his erection through his pants, moaning quietly as he does so. The Kitsune ANBU was walking towards the building, he was wearing black training pants, a dark orange t-shirt with a swirl over the stomach area. He was whistling a tune as he walked through the doors, he nodded to the person at the front desk. "Is the Kazekage in? I am here from Konoha." He smiled brightly at the receptionist.

The lady blushed at the handsome man. She stuttered out, "Y-yes Sir, he is in his office." Kitsune nodded as he walked towards the stairs. "Thank you!" He called back to her. She continued to stare after the man with a darker blush.

As Kitsune got closer to the office, he faintly heard a noise coming up ahead. He tilted his head to the side. 'Huh? Wonder what that noise is?'

Sakiq: hey all! I was wondering if anyone of you can help me with this story! If you do I will add your name to the as another author! Mistakes are my own!


End file.
